


The Prince and his Servant

by Rexxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Humor, He's still a werewolf too, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prince Sirius, Servant Remus, Sexual Tension, middle ages ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is a servant that has to move from place to place working in different kingdoms, until he meets Prince Sirius Black, who is very reluctant to let him run away…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've been called worse

As he was pushed into the hall, Remus noted that it was in fact very nice. The walls were high and covered in black, grey and lighter grey, with a speck of gold laced through every now and again, and patterned paper. There were large black and white marble pillars leading up to the painted ceiling, showing intricate scenes of battle with men on horseback with swords and cheers of victory. Metal torches lit up the hall with a warm light, which casted shadows from the various busts of people in between the pillars to the floor, which was made of the same black and white marble that the pillars were. All in all it was not the worst place Remus had been brought to work to, Remus thought, as he was dragged before an empty set of thrones at the front. One rather large, and golden with dark velvet cushioning sat in the middle, with a similar but smaller and silver one on the left, and the smallest (yet no less magnificent) sat on the right. It was mainly silver, but had gold outlines, with various worn-looking pillows on it. It was by far the most comfortable looking.

They stood there for a few minutes, waiting, before they were greeted to the sight of a middle-aged man with jet-black hair and cold dark blue eyes coming from a door to the right of the thrones. For an obviously older man, he seemed to have a very smooth face with few wrinkles, though Remus assumed it was because it was constantly set in that unimpressed scowl, with his skin needing not to have adjusted to smiling. Remus was very familiar with this type of man, because it was the kind he was usually sent to work for every month. He was wearing a long black coat over very expensive looking robes and jewellery. He entered holding the hand of a woman whose looks were also very smooth for an older woman. Her high cheek bones and pale complexion led to a very feminine and young looking face, her lifeless and steely grey eyes making her look intimidatingly beautiful. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders in a straight format, contrasting to the man beside her, whose hair was slicked back to perfection, not a hair out of place on either of them. They were announced to the hall as Walburga and Orion Black, the king and queen of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the land and kingdom they owned. Pretentious arseholes if you asked Remus, but that was just his personal opinion.

After a few confusing minutes, during which Remus wondered why he hadn’t been introduced yet, a young man followed the other two. He was clearly not as well versed in royal manners as the other two, which was clear by the way he bounded into the hall noisily, apologising for being late. As he took his seat on the smallest silver and gold throne he looked directly at Remus, who would have been charmed instantly by his smile had he not known that this particular man was a rich, spoiled brat. Despite that however, he was the most attractive man Remus had ever laid eyes upon. He had his mother’s piercing eyes, but made them full of happiness rather than dead, and her cheek bones, but he had his father’s set jaw and hair, which was almost shoulder length and wavy, shining in the dim light of the torches. He had his father’s small nose but his mother’s plump lips (which Remus found himself instantly thinking thoughts about he knew he’d regret later). His most captivating feature though, was his bright smile, which seemed to make the whole atmosphere of the room more comfortable, as if he was oblivious to what the people around him looked like.

“What business do you have here, Fenrir?” Orion spoke first, his authoritive voice echoing in the hall.

“This boy is the one I told you about, your highness. Remus Lupin. He can work for you, do whatever you please for a very little price. He reads, writes and has experience in almost everything. He can-“

“Yes, that’s quite enough. We’ll take Richard off your hands for-“

“Remus.”

“Excuse me?” 

“My name,” Remus continued, obviously annoyed at the arrogance of the man, “is Remus Lupin. Not Richard.”

“I’ll call you whatever I want. If you want a job for me you’ll be whoever I say you are.” Orion’s voice was now taking on a tone of agitation at Remus’ defiance. He obviously wasn’t used to being challenged.

“No. My name is the only thing I have left from my mother, and I intend to keep it. You either call me by my name or I seek employment elsewhere. Coming here is only good for you, because lord knows no one else in this kingdom would work here willingly. I could go over to the neighbouring royals and work for them, if you like Oliver?”

“My name is Orion.” The sentence was punctuated with a proud puff of his chest, making Remus have to supress a laugh at how ridiculous the man was.

“What makes you more worthy of a name than me?”

The man went a little red from trying to hold in anger at the boy’s attitude. “I am a king! You’re just a-“

“Servant? Yes, quite right. The thing is though, Oswin, we all end up in the same place. Your divine right to kingship brings you no further from the ground than I. You have your palace, your people, your kingdom. I have my name. If you want me to respect you, you’re going to have to respect that, I’m afraid.”

At this point, Orion had clearly been pushed too far and he rose from his throne, to the surprise of no one around him and stormed over to Remus, raising his hand and slapping the boy across the face with as much force as he could give. For Remus, though, it was like a light brush compared to what he went through every month. He smiled up at Orion as if he hadn’t been phased by the slap, which technically, he hadn’t. “Well, if you’ve quite got that out of your system, I’ll be going then? Next village it is. I suppose I’ll see you around, Ori.” Then, he hiked up the bag on his shoulder higher and made to turn around, only to be forced back by the shoulder face to face with the king. 

“I will teach you how to respect royalty, boy, if it the last thing I do! Fenrir, I’ll take Remus for 500 in gold, deal?”

Fenrir stepped forward and smiled at the king in a disturbing way that had Remus cringing. “For 5000, you can keep him.”

This shocked Remus more than anything that had happened so far. He had never been offered out permanently, only for small periods of time, to make a little money, and then they moved on after the full moon and travelled to the next place. He knew that Fenrir had to let Remus go eventually but he at least thought they would talk about it a little first. He did not argue however, just looked up at Orion and kept a calm face as best he could, already thinking of how he was going to escape for the full moon from one of the most tightly guarded castles ever known. It was a widely spread fact that the House of Black were honour-driven, and Remus had just insulted that big time, there was no way he was getting out of their sights. He knew his big mouth would get him in trouble some day, but damn, this was not at all what he expected. 

“Deal.” Remus felt his stomach drop a little, but swallowed down his nervousness and smiled at Orion again, despite the look of pure hatred on the man’s face staring back at him.

“I’m all yours now, Honey.” Remus then blew a kiss at Orion, causing him to be pushed back so harshly he fell and hit the ground behind him, which still didn’t phase him much, because his arse had taken worse. “Oh, come now, is that any way to treat your favourite servant?” Remus knew he was just setting himself up for more pain later, but couldn’t help how accomplished he felt when he saw Orion taking the bait and get even angrier, almost red with rage.

“That sort of behaviour won’t be accepted here.”

“I’d be extremely disappointed if it was Mr Black. Where would be the adventure in that, hm?” As he taunted his new boss, he got back up to his feet, his pleasant smile never faltering. “Are you going to… punish me?” Remus stepped into Orion’s personal space and winked at him before stepping back and bowing. “Because if so, I do look forward to being in your service. Besides,” he looked him up and down, “I’ve had worse.” He then smirked and straightened up, waiting for the king to retaliate. 

“I was unaware that you were some common harlot. I was under the impression that you were here to work in manual labour or wait upon me.” Orion kept his face neutral, but Remus could tell he was actually really pleased with himself, until Remus responded anyway.

At first, he stayed quiet, making Orion think he’d won, then he turned his face to Sirius Black, the Prince and smiled as seductively as he could, only now noticing that the other had been staring at him with awe and amusement since he first spoke. “I can be anything you want me to be.”

Orion followed Remus’ line of sight and sighed heavily. He then grabbed Remus by the collar and dragged him to Sirius, pushing him to his knees in front of the prince, who looked down at Remus with an unnaturally attractive smirk, and bit his lip, seemingly playing along with Remus, much to his father’s obvious annoyance. “Sirius stop that. This one will belong to you. You will have him fully obedient by the end of the week or you will be severely punished, is that understood?” Sirius face seemed to pale at the suggestion of the punishment, making Remus roll his eyes. The teenager sitting before him had probably never done a days work in his life, and his punishment was likely to be locked away for a few days or something. Remus couldn’t imagine he knew all too much about punishment. 

Sirius nodded his head in a stiff manor, as if it pained him to do so and got up from his own throne. “Yes, father.” Remus frowned at that, he had expected more if he was honest. The mischievous glint in Sirius’ eye and naughty grin presented him to be a little more rebellious and playful, but no. Sirius walked right up to him and picked him up in much the same fashion his father had, by the collar and went to walk out of the hall, dragging Remus behind him. “I’ll get started with Remus right away.” This further disappointed Remus. For some reason, Sirius had intrigued him. The playful way he had went to go along with Remus’ blatant flirting and his posture lead Remus to believe that he was something different. It turns out, however, that he was just another spoiled rich kid unwilling to disappoint his father. Typical. 

Remus heard the payment going down in the hall as he was unceremoniously pulled out behind Sirius. Not that he was complaining, mind. It wasn’t a bad view. A brilliant view in fact. Remus almost reached out and groped the Prince right there in the middle of the hallway, but thought better of it. “You know, if you’re going to have your wicked way with me, I prefer to be on the bottom. Just saying. I mean, you look like the dominant type, but looks can be deceiving, hm?”  
Remus was clearly making reference to the fact that Sirius had been a huge disappointment to him, which Sirius picked up on almost immediately.

“Yes they can. And I’ll have you know, you weren’t what I expected either.” Sirius let go of Remus and motioned him to walk beside him. “I was told I’d be getting a test today of my kingship. Well, I guess it’s to train you. You’re quite extraordinary, has anyone ever told you that?”

“It may have been mentioned in passing.”

“No, really.” Sirius stopped them both and pulled Remus arm so they were facing each other, Sirius eyes full of amazement, amusement and something Remus couldn’t quite pin down. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. In a closer proximity, it also became more apparent to Remus just how gorgeous Sirius Black actually was. Remus wished nothing more in that moment than to ravage the man where he stood but thought better of it, and decided to listen to him instead. “I’ve never seen anybody stand up like that to my father before, not even my best friend James, and he hates the man more than anyone. He could have killed you and you just took your stand. I’ve never seen a man so brave before, and especially not a servant.”

Remus sighed, pushing Sirius hand from his arm. “A servant is far more brave than a knight or indeed a king will ever be.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“A servant lives knowing that a mistake could cost them their life, knowing that they can trust only themselves and their own, knowing that without them, their family perishes. A servant does anything they can in this world to survive because they have to. A knight and a King have a castle, where a servant has a hut holding at least 20 people. A knight and a King have power, where a servant has to serve it. You see, Mr Black, a servant never questions, never fights, but thinks. A thinking man is far more useful that a fighting man, and fighting or killing is not always, in fact is hardly ever, the braver option. For a servant to do anything other than what they are told is brave, where a knight or king is only brave when they kill, though I like to think that the upper class have a very different view of bravery. I believe that somewhere along the line, your people have misconstrued bravery for stupidity, and your history certainly supports that.”

Sirius stood, dumbstruck, for a few moments, just staring at Remus with wonder and that other thing Remus still couldn’t quite pick out. Then he spoke. “Are you always this passionate?”

Remus smirked and turned to carry on in the direction they were going, winking back at Sirius as he did so. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Then he sauntered off in the direction from before, not a clue where he was going.

Sirius sauntered up next to him, laughing then said to Remus in a quieter tone. “So, it’s not all a act then? You’re really a… you know…”

Remus chuckled at Sirius’ bashfulness and tapped his cheek lightly as they walked. “I told you before sir, I can be anything you want me to be.”

“So that was directed at me? I knew it!”

”Quite right. Where are we headed anyway?”

“My chambers. Don’t worry I won’t deflower you yet, my dear. I’ll at least give you a chance to clean the room first.”

“Chivalry is not dead, and don’t let anyone tell you other wise.” Remus said sarcastically, waiting for a retort off Sirius that never came, so he looked around to find the man doing that infernal staring thing again. “You’re not used to people talking to you like this are you? I bet you have everyone around here kissing your arse all day, don’t you? Probably fucked half the staff at that. Listen, I know your type, and you’ll want to not get too attached. I know I seem interesting now, new, fun, brave, whatever, but I’ll be gone before long. Once your father gets tired of me and my attitude-“

“No!” Remus was surprised at the urgent tone of Sirius’ voice and looked at him curiously. “I mean don’t give up so easily yet, Remus. Please, there’s nobody around here that I can talk to since James married Lily. He’s always tending to his son now, no time for silly old me.”

“Aww I feel sorry for you. I’ll keep you company my poor little neglected puppy.”

“Yes, well,” Sirius blushed, “thanks. To do that though, you’re going to have to at least pretend to be a little more obedient when father tests you next week, then you can stay and be my… friend.”

“Friend? Don’t flatter yourself Mr Black. Had we met under different circumstances you would not have glanced twice in my direction, let alone considered me worthy of your conversation. Just because you’re one of the wealthiest people to grace the world, does not mean you can just get whatever you want like the spoiled brat you clearly are. I’m here to work, so you can get your kicks elsewhere.”

“No, I can’t. Nobody will talk to me because they’re afraid of my power, but I wouldn’t harm anyone, really. You’re not afraid, so I thought maybe we could at least be civil. I chose to be a prince as much as you chose to be a servant it wasn’t my choice. Would it not be hypocritical to judge me based on my status if you’re so upset about others judging you for yours?”

Remus considered that for a moment and then smiled. “You’re not as much of idiot as you give off, Mr Black.”

“Please, call me Sirius.”

“Okay then, Sirius.” During their little conversation they had found themselves at the door leading to a large tower, where Sirius’ room was. As they started heading up, Sirius started up conversation again.

“I’m not like him, you know? My father. I’m not cruel and unjust and unkind the way he is. I think the way he treats people is wrong. All of the terrifying stories about him are true of course…”

“Even the one about his massive co-“

“Don’t say it. That one I can’t speak for but if my genetic inheritance is anything to go by, he’s very well off.”

Remus chuckled as he opened the door to Sirius’ room, gasping at the inside. It wasn’t like the rest of the castle, it rather warm looking, with red walls, and golden ornaments, mainly of lions. The sheets were red silk on his bed and the posts were dark wood, with black and gold patterned curtains open around it. The floor was covered in clothes, no surprise there, and the desk was full of ink stains and paper. All in all it was the most beautiful room Remus had ever seen in a castle, because it reminded him of a home.

“Wow. It’s-”

“A mess, I know. Mother doesn’t fail to tell me everyday don’t you worry.”

“Actually I was going to say it’s incredible, I love it.”

“Well you’ll get to know it even better as you’re cleaning it.”

Ah yes, Remus almost forgot he was there to work, what with the friendly way Sirius talked to him. Some bosses were just like that, though. They thought if they were nice to the help they would do a better job. They were right. Remus was almost eager to spend a day in the room.

“You’ll be staying in the room next door.” Sirius took him out of his daze as he pointed to a small door on the other side of the room. When Remus opened it, he found an adorable little room with a standard little servant’s bed inside, and a little window. There was also a little desk in there too, and a little rug on the floor. It was much less luxurious that Sirius’ room, of course, but it would be the best room Remus had ever stayed in himself. “Being my personal servant, you’ll need to be close at all times, even when I’m sleeping. Just in case. God, I hope you’re not here to kill me.”

Remus huffed a laugh and turned to find Sirius directly behind him, almost nose to nose. “I don’t mean to cause offense, Sir, but the last time someone stood that close to me, I got fired for indecency.” Remus then looked up at Sirius and smiled flirtatiously. 

Sirius blushed, a habit Remus was sure he was not used to, because as soon as Sirius felt his face heat up, he turned away in embarrassment. “Okay, well you’ll have to know your place here, I’m afraid. You can’t just talk to anyone like that, Remus. Especially not my father, he’d have you hanged.” 

Remus just sighed. “I know. I’ve been kicked out of enough jobs to know my place, sir.”

“It’s Sirius.”

“Forgive me, but I don’t think we should be being so informal. Besides, I might seduce you, then where would we be?”

“Remus, come on. That’s not what I meant. You’ve only just got here, you can’t not like me already! You haven’t even gotten the chance to explore my full arrogance yet.”

“Oh, I think I can use my imagination, sir. I imagine you’re very familiar with imagination, I can’t imagine you have anything else to accompany your arrogance on a night.” Remus smiled at Sirius who just spluttered at the unexpected blow to his ego. From a servant no less (albeit the most attractive and interesting one he had ever met). 

“Well at least I’m not queer,” Sirius laughed awkwardly, trying to make Remus believe him by not being too pushy about it. He was never very good at lying but if he couldn’t lie to his servant how could he lie to his father.

When Remus heard the insult he just stilled, thinking for a second they were about to enter dangerous territory, but what did he have to lose? He moved to stand in front of Sirius and moved so there was only a centimetre of distance between them and leaned forward slightly to whisper in his ear while pushing their bodies together. “I would let you touch me, you know? I wouldn’t really mind. I would touch you back too,” he slid one of his hands slowly down Sirius’ side and reached around to cup Sirius arse with the other, pulling him closer, “I would let you fuck me, or I would fuck you.” Sirius breath hitched, and Remus smiled against his skin. “Wouldn’t have expected that from you. I would though, I would lay you down and fuck you on any available surface, I would ravage you and make you feel on fire with ecstasy. I would suck your cock as I prepared you, and then I would put my own cock in you, while sucking marks on your throat, making bruises and finding those spots that just make you…” He ground his hips into Sirius’, noticing his very prominent reaction to Remus’ words, and making Sirius moan. “Yeah that. I would do it all, every day, as much as you wanted. So much as a lusty grin and you’d be on your hands on knees getting fucked into the floor, or mattress, or anything really.” He then let go of Sirius and walked to the other side of the room to start picking his clothes up off the floor, as per his job, and chuckled at Sirius’ obvious arousal and embarrassment. “So it’s a shame you’re not queer.”

Sirius came back to himself after a moment of staring at Remus just milling around as if he hadn’t just tried to seduce Sirius in his own room. “Remus, I- I’m not-“

“Oh, don’t bother.” Remus stood up, with his arms full of robes and shirts and anything Sirius had worn in the last month, and dropped them onto Sirius’ bed so he could fold them and put them away. He then walked over to Sirius and looked down at his very obvious (and quite impressive) erection. “If you’re not completely and utterly queer, who is this for? I won’t tell your father trust me. I understand that you can’t do that, but you don’t have to lie to me. I’m your personal servant, right? There’s got to be some trust there.” Remus then just kissed Sirius on the cheek and went back to the bed to start folding Sirius’ clothes.

“I… Thank you, Remus. Nobody’s like that, like you, around here and I guess… I’m sorry I said that.”

“It’s okay. I’ve been called worse.”

They stood together in silence for a while, which was oddly comfortable, considering the two had just met. Sirius just sat on his desk chair and watched Remus fold and put away all of his clothes, and then move to start cleaning his desk, only managing to grab a few sheet of blank paper to put away before being stopped by Sirius who grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes. “Would you? I mean would you do all of those things you said earlier? By choice, I wouldn’t want you to pretend to like me if you don’t. That’s what everyone does around here. They pretend to get close to me so that they can get closer to the throne. Or because I’m devastatingly handsome. Nobody likes… me.”

“Honestly, Sirius? Since I saw you walk through that door all I’ve thought about you is ‘god, he looks like a prick,’ but once we started talking I realised you weren’t all too bad. I would do those things to you, I really would, but I’m not the kind to just have a sleep around with my boss. You are breath-taking, I must admit, but there’s no way you and I could have a relationship.”

“We could. In secret.”

“Sirius we’ve only just met. You just want to shag me because I understand you, but you don’t really want me. It’s okay, I’m not offended by that, but I know that’s what you want. A quick shag. Not that I’ve never done it, but…” Remus trailed off as he saw Sirius blush again. “You’ve never done it, have you?”

“Not with a man, no. I mean I didn’t want to do it at all, but I had to so I could prove to my father that I wasn’t into men. I imagined it was a man, but I just- It was really embarrassing okay? I tried to be turned on but I just wasn’t. I just closed my eyes and saw dick.”

“I’m going to personally engrave that on your tombstone.”

“It’s easier for you because, no offense, but no one cares. It’s not up to you to provide an heir to a throne.” Sirius walked to his bed and sat down, putting his head in his hands. “I don’t want any of it, you know? I just want to be normal. I don’t know why Remus, but I trust you. Can you show me what it’s like to be normal?”

Remus sat next to him and took his hands in his own, before reaching up and forcing Sirius to look at him. For the first time since he got there, Remus properly looked at Sirius, and saw how beautiful he truly was. It must have been difficult for him, he thought, having to hide who he was for the sake of a kingdom he didn’t even want. “Don’t you have a brother? Can’t he take your place?”

“I would never do that to him. One of us at least should have a decent life, and it should be him.”

Remus gave Sirius the first genuine smile Sirius had seen from him since he got there. “That’s rather noble of you, Black.” He then leaned in towards Sirius until their lips were an inch or so apart. “I suppose you’re not so bad after all.” He was then surprised as Sirius met him halfway and kissed him briefly, almost chaste. He chuckled, making Sirius huff in annoyance but then put his hand around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, licking Sirius’ bottom lip until he opened his mouth, and inexperienced as he was, let Remus dominate. For Sirius, it was the best thing he had ever experienced in his life, and it was much the same for Remus. 

They stayed connected until they had to stop to actually breathe, and when they did, Sirius was smiling like a madman, and held Remus’ hand. Remus just smiled back and kissed his cheek lightly before getting up. “I’ll show you what it’s like to be normal tonight, I promise. Right now I’ve still got a lot of work to do.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Remus.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius had been anxious all day waiting for Remus’ demonstration of ‘normal’, and was sat outside the castle gates, where Remus had said to meet him at nightfall. How he planned to get out, Sirius didn’t know, but there was something about Remus that made Sirius sure he could do it. He didn’t know what it was in particular about Remus that attracted him, but if he had to say, he would say all of him. Not only was he particularly attractive with his cute curly brown hair and little dimples and gorgeous amber eyes and a few faded scars that made him look dangerous and exciting. No, not only was there all that, but Remus was a troublemaker, which his appearance hardly suggested. There he was, standing in all but rags before royal company in golden robes and expensive materials, and acting as if he were dressed the same, as if position didn’t matter to him. Sirius was also elated at the fact that Remus just so happened to be gay. Not that he would take advantage of Remus like that, but because he finally had someone to share his secret with. He hadn’t even told James, in fear of rejection. He knew James wouldn’t hate him, but it was still terrifying.

“Sirius?” Remus’ voice broke him out of his thinking, and he stood up to face his servant before smiling at him. “Oh, dear god. What are you wearing? I can’t take you out looking like that, everyone has their limits.”

Sirius looked down at himself, expecting to find a stain on his pristine white shirt or a hole in his satin robe, but he found nothing wrong. “What’s so bad about what I’m wearing? I can’t see anything wrong with them.”

Remus laughed and walked over to Sirius, pulling the robes off of his shoulders to put them on the floor near the castle wall, and un-tucking his shirt from his black leather trousers. He then, unnecessarily according to Sirius, reached up to Sirius’ perfect hair and mussed it up for all he was worth, making sure it was the messiest it could be without looking too bad. Then he took off the braces he was wearing and clipped the first two catches onto Sirius trouser waist line and did the same behind him, then pulled one half of the braces up and tucked in the shirt at the front, and left the other brace hanging down at Sirius’ side and left the back of the shirt un-tucked. Remus looked at Sirius with a grin then that made Sirius’ heart skip a beat, before he was pushed to the dirty, grassy floor with Remus on top of him and kissing him softly, like they had before in Sirius’ bedroom, but this was much less discrete. Sirius found himself being rolled over so he was on top of Remus, who rubbed his hands in the dirt then transferred it to Sirius’ chest. 

“There. Now you look like a proper working man,” he smeared a bit of mud across his cheek, “a famer maybe? You’d have to be for that tan and those muscles. That’s what you are tonight, yeah? A far out farmer, no affiliation with the House of Black whatsoever do you understand? You’ll have to think of a good name.”

“It should be me giving the orders, but yes.”

“Good.” Remus then rolled out from under Sirius and got up, pulling Sirius up with him.

“Do we still have to pretend to like girls out there?”

“What? Oh, of course not. All the common people are worried about is love. It’s the only thing in life they have that the rich do not, and they aren’t about to throw it away over something as trivial as being gay, how ridiculous. We value and cherish those we love and it doesn’t much matter who that is, so long as you’re happy, and that’s everyone’s philosophy in our little world. This hatred that the rich have conjured over love is only because it’s something that money cannot buy.”

“My dad bought you.”

“You don’t love me, Sirius. You can’t love me, yet. You’ve barely known me a day.” But even as he says it he thinks, ‘Even if I think I love you too right now’. But that was impossible! Someone couldn’t just fall in love after a day could they? Remus wouldn’t know of course because he’d never been in love, but he assumed it took more than that.

Sirius didn’t seem deflated by the rejection though, and just laced his fingers with Remus’ so they were holding hands and whispered in his ear. “We have to be quiet or the guards will hear us.” He then waited for Remus to take the lead, which he did shortly, taking Sirius into the forest surrounding his castle, and walking with him until they reached a small town. Sirius had been to towns before, but never as one of the people, always just patrolling through in a carriage while his father gave speeches and conducted business. 

Remus walked him through the quaint and beautiful little village until they reached a little bar, where Remus tugged Sirius inside and left him at a table in the corner so he could go and get them some drinks. While Remus was getting the drinks, however, a young, tall, blonde man sauntered over to their table, wearing something similar to Remus with his dirty white shirt and trousers. He sat down on the other side of the table to Sirius and smiled. “I saw you come in with Remus. I’m Benjy.” Benjy extended his hand for Sirius to shake, which he accepted and smiled. “Gideon and Remus should be here in a minute. Hey, you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?”

Sirius was about to answer when Remus came over to their table and sat next to Sirius, pushing his drink over to him, and putting his own on the table. “Benjy!” Remus had to talk a little louder than usual to speak over the folk singers and drunkards of the bar. “What have I told you about talking to new people? He looks terrified, what did you do?”

Benjy raised his hands in surrender. “I only asked if I’d seen him before because he looks familiar.”

“Well keep your wandering eyes and hands off him. He’s a farmer from the outskirts of Potter’s kingdom. Humble and gorgeous, I mean look at him. He’s definitely a diamond in the rough is my little…” Remus looked around the room inconspicuously for a little help, his eyes landing on the old fire, “Ash.” He then turned Sirius’ face and hissed him fully on the lips in front of Benjy who just smiled. 

They were interrupted when the fourth chair at the table as a ginger haired man sat down, who was wearing a waiting uniform. It wasn’t the kind of waiting uniform Sirius was used to, but people could tell what he was all the same. “New catch of the day, Remus, hm?”

“Don’t say that, you make me sound like a whore.” Remus held Sirius’ hand on top of the table. “Besides, I’ve only ever brought one date out to meet you guys and we all know how that turned out.”

“Actually I don’t think Ash here does.” Benjy helpfully supplied.

“I don’t think Ash here needs to know.”

“Oh, come on Remus. It wasn’t too bad. You were young so at least you have that excuse.”

“I was 17, it was last year. Fresh wound, Gid.’

“Right so anyway,” Gideon continued on as if Remus hadn’t complained and turned to Sirius, an amused look on hid face, “Remus here was working in the kitchens of some rich bastards’ palace, and he met this guy working with him. Admired him for days before asking him out to the bar. A fine young gentleman he was,” Remus rolled his eyes, “lovely manners, even had a good laugh with us here. But, when Remus took him home there was one thing he had failed to mention.” Remus held his hand up to try to stop Gideon from talking. 

“Okay that’s enough. Can we not leave it at that? It’s a charming little story if we leave it there, don’t you think?”

“It doesn’t have the same effect if you don’t end it properly though.” Gideon frowned and sat back a little, but then turned his head towards Sirius and shot out before Remus could stop him, “he was a girl. Remus freaked out and ran, left her in a little inn by herself and came straight to us at the pub.”

“Right you’ve had your fun now-“

“And in his haste, he also forgot to wear his trousers. Or anything other than his shirt really. All I’m saying Ash is it’s gonna be painful for you.”

Remus blushed and punched Gideon in the arm. “Would you please behave? She had a very boy like figure and soft voice, so it was hard to tell. She also had short hair and-“

“Yeah we’ve heard it all before. Stop being a big gay cry baby and get over it already.”

“I didn’t bring it up! I am over it!”

“You are so not over it. I mean look at the guy you’re with now. He’s the definition of manly. Those tanned muscles and rugged features and dirty clothes. I’m Gideon by the way.” He offered Sirius a pleasant smile and his hand to shake, which made Sirius detach his hand from Remus’. 

Remus just sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, this is Gideon. I’d watch it around him, though. Fuck anything that walks he will.”

“Remus! That is not true!”

“Oh, really? Who was it that went back to the Inn and fucked the servant girl for me?”

Gideon then smirked and sat back. “I just felt sorry for her is all. I mean you led her on all night, had her believing you were going to make her body fell things it had never felt before and then ran away from her when she got naked. I just didn’t want her to think it was her body. That doesn’t make me a man whore.”

“You also fucked her brother after that when he confronted you about sleeping with her.”

“Okay, I guess I see your point.” Gideon conceded and sat back with his large drink. “So, Ash, tell us more about you. We’ve just talked about ourselves this whole time, sorry about that. What do you do?”

Sirius panicked a little at being put under questioning so suddenly and waited a few moments before a answering what Remus had said to him earlier. “I’m a farmer. I farm. In a very far out area, we don’t have many visitors.”

“Out in the sun all day then? Tending to animals and such I imagine.”

“Yeah.” Sirius smiled. He figured that not saying much was the best thing for him, considering that if he spoke about who he actually was he’d land himself in trouble.

“Not much of a conversationalist, hm? Good job you’re pretty.”

“I think he’s just shy. Honestly, it’s getting him to shut up that’s the trick.” Remus picked up Sirius’ hand and held it again, before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. “But I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

Sirius felt himself go warm at the comment and felt his pulse race when Remus gave him a loving look. He then smiled and chuckled lightly at Remus’ compliment. He then found himself thinking about how it would be if he really was a farmer. Remus would probably have been really dating him right now instead of using that as an excuse as to why Sirius would only be there the once. He could probably become friends with these people and stay in this atmosphere. The music from the drunken locals was getting louder and was accompanied by a the practiced tunes of various instruments. The people were all laughing and sharing drinks or meals and having fun together. There was a warm glow around the bar from the three fireplaces that made it look very homely and comfortable. He looked back at Remus and smiled warmly. He would never have known other people could be this happy if it weren’t for him, and he would never have been accepted here if it wasn’t for him.

The rest of the night went without incident, and Sirius enjoyed it more than anything he’d ever enjoyed in his life. He’d learned a lot about the people his father had kept him away from for so long, and he loved them. Everyone was so nice to him, and not at all like they were at the castle. People who didn’t even know him asked him how he was, and about his life. He had even been involved in a card game he’d never heard of before and bet with the men and women he played with. He played a few rounds and won one, surprised to find that he was offered congratulations and a few ‘see you’re getting good’s rather than hateful slurs and accusations of cheating.

He mused over all of this while he was walking back with Remus, hand in hand and quite buzzed. “Remus? Can we do this again? I really enjoyed it tonight, being with these people and more specifically, being with you.” Sirius pecked Remus’ cheek sloppily, making Remus smile.

“We can come back some time if you want. Right now though I need to get you back, it’s nearly sunrise… Sirius, have you ever seen a sunrise?”

“Why would I want to watch a sunrise?” 

“I’ll show you.” Remus pulled Sirius back through the forest to near the castle in haste, careful not to alert the guards to their presence and got Sirius’ clothes he had taken off him before they left. He then snuck past the guards and got Sirius back to his little tower. After making sure that no one was on high alert, he then climbed out of Sirius’ window that was facing the sun and sat on the ledge, making Sirius do the same. He put his arm around Sirius’ waist to steady him and make sure he didn’t fall. Sirius then rested his head on Remus’ shoulder and leaned against him.

They sat like that together as they watched the sun come up and the sky melt from a deep, dark black into a radiant red, orange and blue. Aside from Remus, it was the most breath-taking think Sirius had ever seen. “How come I’ve never seen it before? Why is your life so much more beautiful than mine when I have the most beautiful things money can pay for?”

“It’s all about appreciation. Beautiful things have become commonplace for you. You don’t look around for things you can’t buy because you’re too busy trying to find the most expensive thing you can because the more expensive the better, right? Well, where do you think every single artist gets their inspiration from? These paintings of landscapes and women that you all fawn over are real things. Things you could go and see for yourself but you wouldn’t. All you people see is something that can be kept and held and profited from. We can’t make profit from anything, so we learn to appreciate what we have. A sunrise is something every person should see, Sirius. You can’t spend your life looking through a financial lens or you’ll only ever see everything around you as devalued because it can’t be bottled up. Beauty isn’t meant to be held, it’s meant to be free and that’s what makes it beautiful.” He turned to find Sirius looking at him. 

“You’re beautiful, you know? I think you’re beautiful.” Sirius then closed his eyes and kissed Remus, moving his hand up to cup his cheek as it went deeper. Remus smiled against Sirius’ lips and kept hold of Sirius’ waist as they kissed happily, the sunlight washing over them.

Remus was out of breath but smiling when they pulled away from each other. “We should get you back inside and changed so I can get your clothes washed.”

“I think you just want to get me out of my clothes.”

“You’re not wrong, but there’s no time for that right now. You need to get inside and go back to your own world.” Sirius heart fell at the suggestion. For a little while, he was so immersed in Remus that he’d forgotten he wasn’t who he was pretending he was. 

“I don’t want to. I never wanted to be a Prince. I just want to be happy, Remus. You could make me happy, I think. I know you’re going to say I don’t love you but I really think I do. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I’ve only known you for two days. You’re incredible.”

Remus smiled sadly at that. He could feel himself falling for the adorable, naïve, cunning mess that was Sirius Black too. He’d met royals before, worked for them personally before too. He’d worked for all kinds, but no one like him. He was so accepting and adventurous and, though he’d not taken it too far, rebellious. He was also incredibly handsome and intelligent and Remus found himself thinking that maybe he thought too much about Sirius in his two days, because his mind had barely been on anything else. He wanted to believe that he could just fake obedience for Sirius’ father and they could have a hidden relationship. No matter what though, Remus would have to leave at the end of the month. He would have to leave and there was nothing that Sirius could do about it, no matter how much he loved him. Remus just didn’t have it in him to break Sirius’ heart just yet though. He knew it was selfish, but he just wanted to be actually happy with someone, just for once, just for a little while.

“You’re incredible too, Sirius. You’re kind and loving, despite being from a background that is anything but. You’re sure of yourself, and you’re honest, which is more than I can say for anyone else I’ve met with your money. I’d like to make you happy, and that’s the truth. You deserve above all things to just be happy.” He then pulled himself back through the window and then got Sirius through with him, holding their bodies close together and putting his arms around Sirius. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Remus started undressing Sirius and folding his clothes over his arm. “I’m guessing you don’t normally have your servants dress you. If you do, I’ve just lost a lot of respect for you.”

“No, I don’t. I had help when I was younger but I think I do just fine on my own nowadays.”

“Are you sure?” Remus grinned and took Sirius’ dirty shirt off, folding it over his arm then moving forward till his chest was pressed against the Prince’s and ducked his head down to kiss Sirius’ neck. He started placing soft kisses then sucked slightly, careful not to leave marks, across his skin until Sirius gasped and he knew he had found a good spot. He then moved his head lower to kiss along his collarbone, laughing quietly when Sirius put a hand in his hair and pushed him forward slightly when he got to a particular place. Remus then figured it would be fine to leave a mark there because it would be easily covered by the clothing that Sirius wore, so he sucked on his skin and used his teeth to nibble there slightly, making the grip in his hair tighten and Sirius to let out soft breaths and tip his head back. 

“Remus…” Remus grinned when he leaned back and saw the red mark on Sirius’ collarbone bruising.

“You’re so beautiful Sirius.” Remus then pushed him back into his bedroom wall and kissed him hungrily like the animal he was. His hands also quickly found their way into the back of Sirius’ trousers and were massaging his arse while Sirius moaned into his mouth. 

When they broke apart, they were both achingly hard and Sirius was trying to push his hips towards Remus for friction desperately. “Not like this, Siri. I really want to, like really really want to. But your first time shouldn’t be rushed and drunken. When we… do it, I want to well, um, make love to you. I don’t just want it to be a quick shag. I want you to remember me in a good way.”

“Remember you?” Sirius grabbed onto Remus hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “You’re not going to leave me here, are you?”

Remus sighed and kissed Sirius softly, before pulling back and putting his and Sirius’ heads together and making direct eye contact. “Not if I can help it, Love. Though I’m not sure me, you and that ego can fit in the same room for too much time.”

Sirius laughed at that and kissed Remus’ cheek. “Promise?”

Remus felt guilt fill him up immediately. “Sirius.” Remus stood back from him and took his hand back. “I won’t be the last person you sleep with. You think you need me but you don’t. You’re rich and gorgeous and a Prince, there will be plenty of time for sleeping around with boys.”

“Remus please. I don’t want to sleep around. I’ve never wanted someone else like I want you!”

“Like I said before, just because you’re rich, it doesn’t mean you can just get everything you want.”

Sirius nodded and then took his trousers off, handing them to Remus to reveal that he was wearing nothing underneath and had a very impressive problem. “I will have you Remus.”

“Quite the sense of entitlement you’ve got yourself there.”

“Can you blame me? I am a spoiled rich brat after all aren’t I?”

Remus laughed and tried pointedly to not look at Sirius’ crotch. “At least you’re learning.”

“Come on, Remus. I don’t mind if you do it quickly. That’s how it was with that girl before. You don’t get much from it anyway.”

“Did she really not make you feel good at all?”

“No, not really. It makes me feel physically sick recalling it actually. I just laid there trying not to look at her while she used me.”

“Well that’s not supposed to happen. It’s supposed to fell good on both sides. Didn’t you even… you know.”

“I didn’t uh finish if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Oh my poor little rich boy. How have you made it this far?”

“With great difficulty and an unbelievable amount of good looks.”

Remus shook his head and turned away from Sirius so he could go and clean his clothes. “I suggest you get some sleep Mr Black. After all, you’re not used to that much alcohol and well, you’re going to need to have lots of energy for tonight. You only have one lesson today, apparently, according to your maid. She’ll wake you up when you need to be up.” He then walked out and called back to Sirius. “If I were you I wouldn’t want to be naked when she does so!” and laughed when he heard Sirius swear and shuffle around, looking for something to cover himself up and sleep in. 

Remus, however, was used to going nights without sleep and just carried on his day as normal, remembering not to get too attached to Sirius, but constantly finding his mind wandering to their coming night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius was woken up at around two in the afternoon, nursing a delightful headache, by his old maid. She reminded him that he needed to be up and changed into presentable clothes that she would have his servant send up so he could have a meeting with his father (which he referred to as his ‘lessons’ because he was basically lectured and taught how to be king). She then left the room, with nothing to tidy and was shortly replaced by Remus, carrying his freshly washed clothes as well as a new set for the day.

“I almost forgot you were a servant for a while.” Sirius said slowly and quietly, trying not to make his head pound more than it already was.

“I almost forgot you were an arrogant prick for a while, but we all make mistakes.” Remus put Sirius’ garments for the day on his bed and started putting the freshly clean ones away in the large wardrobe near the window.

“Well that was a little uncalled for.” 

“Well that was a little uncalled for.” 

“What are you doing?”

“What are you doing?”

“Stop copying what I’m saying!” Sirius was already getting frustrated.

“Stop copying what I’m saying!”

“Right.” Sirius stopped taking off the shirt he put on last night and picked Remus up from behind, throwing him onto his bed and pouncing on top of him. “You’re supposed to do as you’re told. That’s your job. Now I guess you’ll have to be punished…”

Remus smirked and turned around so he was facing Sirius, who was still laying on top him, and propped himself up on his elbows. “Oh, yeah? What are you going to do? Insult me to death? I highly doubt anything you do will-“ Remus was cut off by his own high pitched laugh as Sirius traced his hands along Remus’ sides. He tried to squirm out of Sirius’ grip but Sirius was having none of it and straddled him to keep him in place while he continued the assault. He found a particularly ticklish spot on Remus’ left side and continued to prod and tickle him until he was streaming with tears he was laughing so hard. 

“Do you concede?”

“This is not very honourable-“ He giggled as Sirius lightly stroked a finger up his hip, “of a prince!”

“I said do you concede?” Sirius then dug into his sides and moved one hand to tickle under Remus’ neck. 

“Yes, yes! I concede! I’m sorry!”

“What for?”

“For copying everything you say and not stopping when told, your highness.”

“Oh don’t call me that, it’s a real turn off.”

Remus rolled his eyes and shifted under Sirius. “Why do you want to be turned on for a meeting with your father? What have I gotten myself into here?”

Sirius grimaced and got up off Remus, pulling off his bottoms, showing he had no undergarments on. “That is a disgusting thought I’d rather not have again, thank you very much.”

“Do you never wear anything under the first layer of clothes?”

“Usually I do. It’s just last night I was a little too out of place to care.” Sirius then smiled. “Why have you been noticing my lack of clothing? It seems to me that you’re not really all that bothered.”

“I must say I would prefer you with none on.” Remus then smirked as Sirius sputtered, surprised still at the boldness of his servant. He had expected Remus to have the reaction he was having but he should have expected it would end up this way. “You were right though. Going on genetic inheritance your father must live up to his name.” Remus’ eyes drifted and focused on Sirius limp cock hanging between his legs. Sirius then blushed and picked up the undergarments from the pile on his bed Remus had placed and hurriedly put them on.

“What is it with you and my father? I’m starting to think he’s the one you want.”

“I’m not saying I wouldn’t given the opportunity.”

Sirius scowled and turned away while trying to tie the front of the shorts he wore underneath his normal royal clothing. He was having difficulty, however, because he had always had his maid do them up for him, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Remus. Besides, he had watched the maid do it for him before and just tried to imitate what she had done, ending in his finger somehow being almost cut off from circulation with one string, and a knot in other. After 5 minutes of watching Sirius struggle, Remus got up and stood behind him, so his chest was to Sirius’ back then reached around to the front of Sirius and untied to the string from the hand and undid the knot. Sirius blushed in embarrassment and closed his eyes, willing the ground to swallow him up and never make him surface again.

“You really have quite the temper on you don’t you?” Remus said, close to Sirius, then kissed just under his ear softly while he tightened the strings and started tying them. Sirius remained silent but smiled, finding Remus’ teasing actually making him feel better. “I honestly can’t believe that the only people you’ve let anywhere near your dick have been a woman you weren’t attracted to, and one that ties your underpants.”

“If it means anything, you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted near it.”

Remus chuckled and finished tying, running his hands up Sirius’ chest and pulling him tighter against his chest. “I feel honoured Mr Black.”

“So you should. Many before you have tried to capture my heart without success. Flowers, gifts wealth, charm and much more has been spent trying to buy my love when all you had to do was walk in and look at me.” Sirius smiled and kissed Remus softly as he reached a hand up and cupped Sirius face. When they parted they were both breathing heavily and smiling at each other.

Remus then stepped back from Sirius and chuckled at the Prince’s noise of frustration. “I really do wish you’d stop getting me all riled up and then backing off. At this rate I’m only going to live a short an unfulfilled life because of my untimely death due to unfulfilled sexual frustration.”

“Somehow I’m sure you’ll survive. Now, get ready. If I keep you from your father much longer he’ll have my head.”

“Shame. You have such a pretty head.” 

Remus sighed and patted Sirius on the back. “While you’re not wrong, I am very fond of my pretty head being intact, thank you. So get ready.”

“What’s in it for me if I do?”  
”I won’t tell your father where you got that scandalous love bite on your collarbone. Oh, and I won’t tell Gideon and Benjy that you can’t tie your own underpants. ”

Sirius made a sound of offense but got ready anyway and kissed Remus on the cheek on his way out of the door. He then walked down the corridors he had mapped in his head until he reached his father’s study and walked in, feeling happier than he had in a long time, which seemed to displease his father. “This is not the time for jokes, son. Today we’re going to have to seriously discuss your future as king.” Great, Sirius thought, makes a nice change. “Now, as you know, the foundation of every great king is his queen.”

“Wait what?”

“You heard me Sirius. You’re mature enough now to understand that marriage is the thing that binds kingdoms, wields alliances and makes a healthy throne.” Sirius felt his blood run cold and went still for a moment. “I’ve found that there are many appropriate women for you to choose from. I understand that this is not something you want, but a king must make sacrifices. This might be outrageous for you now, but when you have finally succeeded the throne and have a few heirs of your own you’ll know it was for the best.” Sirius was about to object until his father held up a hand to stop him. “Your most suitable and likely wife is Bellatrix Black.”

“My cousin?! That’s sick! I will not marry a-“

“Sirius!” His father shouted with a warning tone that made Sirius back down immediately. “If we want to keep strong family bonds we must do the right thing!”

“The family bonds are a bit too strong if you ask me…” Sirius muttered.

“A king does not speak under his breath. If you have something to say, say it to me loud and clear or not at all.”

Sirius held back his anger and just spoke clearly, “I have nothing to say, Sir.”

“Good, now I expect you to be wearing your best outfit for tonight, because she is coming to the castle for a first meeting, and I want no arguments.”

Sirius thought about his later plans with Remus and felt his heart drop into his stomach. “I can’t do that, father.”

“Excuse me?”

“I can’t meet with Bellatrix, and I certainly will not marry her. A good king should reflect his people, and I want my people to have free will.”

“Oh, please. That is completely ridiculous and you know it. The people we rule should not be free, they were made to be ruled.”

“They were not made for any purpose but their own. For me to put them in any place is ignorant and arrogant and I don’t want any part of it.”

Orion glared at his son for a short while, before coming to a conclusion in his head. He then walked over to Sirius and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a large red imprint of his hand and splitting Sirius’ lip with the force. He then picked him up by the collar and punched the other side of his face before pushing him to the ground, leaving Sirius with a bleeding nose and black eye to add to the collection. “I will let you take out your anger this once. It is a difficult thing to accept, but in the future if you ever talk back to me like that again, I’ll break a limb. Is that understood?” Sirius nodded weakly. “Good. You will go back to your room and have that pathetic excuse of a servant clean you up, treat you, and dress you, okay?” Sirius nodded again. “Get out of my sight. I don’t want to see your face again until tonight when Bellatrix gets here.”

Sirius scrambled up from the floor and ran back to his room as quickly as he could, slamming the door behind him and launching himself into the bed when he got there. Finally in the comfort of his own room, the one place he could be himself and control, he cried. He buried his face into his blanket, cuddles his fluffiest pillow and sobbed. He didn’t choose any of this. He didn’t want to be the child of a king and a queen that everyone, including himself, hated. He didn’t want to also be naturally hated because of who his family was and what they did. He didn’t want to get beaten every time he did something that displeased his parents, even in the slightest. What he wanted was someone to look at him the way Remus did, and touch him the way Remus did, and dare to talk to him the way Remus did. He wanted Remus.

Speak of the devil, Remus showed up after not two long, maybe half an hour, maybe three, hell maybe two days, Sirius wouldn’t know. All he knows is that he feels weak and tired and his throat hurts from trying to hold back from crying too hard so no one would come and look for him. He didn’t want to look at Remus to see his disgusted, disappointed look, but he did and that’s not at all what he saw. As soon as he looked at Remus, he saw immediate anger before Remus rushed over to him and took him into strong, safe arms. He brushed his hair back and whispered into his ear. “It’s okay, Sirius. It’s alright I’m here.” 

Sirius sobbed and cried into Remus’ shoulder until he couldn’t anymore without holding back, and Remus just held him and whispered comforting words into his ear, occasionally kissing his head and stroking his hair. It was simultaneously the happiest and saddest moment of Sirius’ life. Remus made things like that all muddled up and confusing but Sirius liked it and now he had him, Sirius couldn’t imagine ever going back to not having Remus. In the three days they had been together, Remus had shown Sirius what life should be and taught him how to live, how to have fun. Remus had shown Sirius how to love, and how it felt to be loved and that’s all Sirius wanted. He couldn’t imagine loving anyone but Remus. No other boy or girl could ever equate to Remus, and he knew that. “I really think I love you, Remus.”

“I really think I love you too, Sirius.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Sirius sniffled and Remus smiled at how adorable it was. 

“Sure.”

“What’s your last name?” Remus was a little surprised by the question. “I mean, I feel like I’ve known you my whole life and I don’t even know your last name.”

“Lupin. Remus Lupin.”

“Remus Lupin. I like that. Rolls of the tongue.” They sat together in a comfortable silence for a while so Sirius could come back to himself and when he finally clamed down fully, he realised he was still being tightly held by Remus and didn’t want the moment to ever end. “Sirius Lupin. I like that too.” Sirius then kissed Remus gently on the cheek, and Remus smiled, laying them both down so they were facing each other and unravelling his arms from around Sirius so they could lay comfortably on their sides. He was told that Sirius had to be ready for 8 that night, and it was only five, so they had a little time to relax before Sirius had to be out, which he was glad for. He found himself becoming more attached to Sirius than anyone he had ever met, and he had met a lot of people. He had not had sex with a lot of people, because he wasn’t sure what would happen. He was scared that if he did, then he would become to emotionally attached to his partner and they would find out he was a werewolf. He’d never felt this strongly about someone else before though. He’d only known Sirius for three days, but they were the best three days he’d ever remembered having, especially around a royal. His whole life had been spent being sold off from place to place and dealing with abusive, arrogant, cruel masters before moving on again and going through an endless cycle of pain, not to mention the unimaginable excruciation that happened to him every month when his bones were crushed and skin torn away and scarred to be replaced with fur and canine jaws and muscles. Sirius was the only master of his that had ever treated Remus as an equal. In fact, Sirius seemed to think that Remus was better than him, which to Remus was extraordinary. 

“Sirius, there’s something I have to tell you before this gets too serious between us.”

“There’s something I have to tell you too but you go first, please.”

Remus took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. He had never told anybody about this, but if he kept it from Sirius it seemed deceitful and wrong, because Remus could already feel love for the Prince taking over him. He had to let Sirius know, so that Sirius could move on and wouldn’t think it was something he did, because Sirius deserved better than that. At the thought, he realised he felt slow, warm tears trickling down his face. Sirius wiped them away with his thumb. “What is it, Remus? You’re scaring me.”

“I’m…” Remus took a deep breath and held Sirius hand to his chest for comfort. “I’m a werewolf. I’m a monster and dangerous and scary and I’m the thing parent’s scare their children with at night and I could hurt people, Sirius, I could. Every month I have to move on to a new place for work because I can’t come in to my master looking torn to shreds and weak every month because they’d find out, so I move on. I’ve even worked for kings that hunt my kind, and I had to run from them and hide, which is where I found Fenrir. He would hook me up with places to work, and it worked for a while. He would find me jobs, I would give him half of my wages and we’d live, but then he sold me to you and well I guess now my life is only half a story that I’d really like to complete so I would really appreciate it if you didn’t kill me.”

Remus looked at Sirius and found him smiling warmly at him, which was a reaction he didn’t expect. “Remus, I don’t care that you’re a werewolf. That if anything is actually quite amazing because you’re the sweetest, most gorgeous, loving, caring man I’ve ever met. If you could look past my gross, incestuous, cruel, disgusting, murderous family and see me, then I can look past ‘turns into a vicious puppy every full moon’.” Remus looked at Sirius with wonder and shock, but most of all love. How could he have ever thought that Sirius was just a shallow, undeserving, royal brat? He was truly incredible, and Remus loved him, he really loved him. “If it helps matters at all, I can turn into a dog.”

“You can what?”

“Turn into a dog. When we were younger me and Jamie found one of my father’s secret magical books, and it said we could turn into an animal and being 11 and 12, me and James were obviously all for it. You see it’s really funny because I got to be this big black, scary, hell hound looking dog, where James got to be a deer. He was really angry because he was expecting something as great as me, but no. He was a deer. I’d never seen someone so disappointed in all my life!” Sirius then giggled and Remus chuckled along with him, surprised at the information and falling more and more for Sirius as time went by.

“You, Sirius Black, are the greatest and most wonderful man I’ve ever had the pleasure of serving. I’m sure you’ll make a fine Lupin some day.”

“That’s what I needed to tell you about.” Sirius got suddenly nervous and started fiddling with the material on the front of Remus’ shirt and looked into his eyes, biting his lip. “My father he thinks that marriage is the basis for all things good and holy and great and well…”

“What is it, Sirius?”

“He’s trying to arrange a marriage between me and my cousin, Bellatrix. And she’s on her way to the castle for a first meeting as we speak.”


	4. Chapter 4

Remus drew in a deep breath as he let the words sink in. “You’re engaged?” 

“Technically I’m engaged but I only just found out, it wasn’t like I was just trying to chase you for a fling. I didn’t know, honestly!” Sirius sounded frantic as he explained himself to Remus and clung to the front of Remus’s shirt as if he would just disappear any second. “Remus, I don’t want to marry her, I really don’t. I hate this family and I wish I could just go.”

“I know.” Remus pulled Sirius to his chest and hugged him tightly, kissing his head. “You don’t deserve this Sirius. You’re better than them.”

“Remus?”

“Yes?”

Sirius moved back in Remus’ hold and looked up into his eyes. “Can you… Can we do it now? I just- I might not get another opportunity and I just want to know what it feels like with someone you really love.” Sirius was blushing as he watched a warm smile spread across Remus’ face. 

Instead of giving him a reply, Remus just leaned forward and kissed Sirius, slipping his tongue into the Prince’s mouth easily and dominating him. He then reached a hand down and pressed his palm against Sirius crotch, making him gasp into Remus’ mouth and involuntarily pushed his hips forward. Remus chuckled as he pulled away from Sirius. “What do you want, Sirius? Do you want my hand?” Remus moved them around so he was hovering on top of Sirius and slowly put his hand down Sirius’ trousers, stroking his hardening cock as he leaned down and kissed Sirius’ clothed chest where he knew he’d left a mark before. “Or do you want something else?” He took his hand from Sirius, receiving a whine of disagreement and unlaced Sirius’ trousers and undergarments, pulling them down as he shuffled down the bed until he was kneeling between Sirius’ legs. “Do you want my mouth?” Remus leaned down and kissed the inside of Sirius thigh, nibbling and biting until he got to a place that made Sirius let out a filthy, loud moan and bit down, leaving his second mark on Sirius’ body. At the sight of the mark on Sirius’ skin, he could feel the wolf inside of him growl. He then sucked another mark into his skin, on the other leg and grinned as Sirius squirmed beneath him. 

“Remus please,”

“Patience is a virtue, dear.” Remus then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sirius’ cock before taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly, making Sirius lift his hips from the bed and push himself further down Remus’ throat. Although Remus had never actually fucked somebody, he had given oral before, because he knew it wasn’t dangerous for him. In fact, he found that he quite enjoyed it, giving or receiving really. When he was satisfied that he had got Sirius wound up with a few bobs of his head, he popped right back up and gave Sirius a cheeky grin, who was looking at him with a dark blush, pupils dilated, hair messy from throwing head around on his pillow following Remus’ administrations and lips parted. 

“There’s some of that oil stuff in the bottom of my wardrobe, in the black boots with the red trimmings. I guess we might need that because that’s what I used to use when I was alone, so yeah.” Sirius’ voice was husky and betrayed his obvious lust. Remus clearly had the upper hand. He could keep him going for hours just like that, kissing and biting and touching. However, as it was, they only had a few hours, so they needed to be fairly quick about things. Remus hurriedly rushed to Sirius’ wardrobe and indeed found the little glass bottle of oil. He threw it onto the bed next to Sirius while he took off his own trousers but left his shirt on, aware of how terrible his chest looked, marred with scars. He then crawled back up onto the bed and took the cap from the bottle, pouring a little bit of the oil onto his hand, warming it up before pressing one finger to Sirius’ entrance.

“Remus, wait.” Remus pulled his hand back and looked up at Sirius with a confused look. “I want… Can we be… Can we take everything off? I want to see all of you, and I want you to see all of me.” Remus faltered for a second then sat back and considered it.

“I suppose we can if you want to, but I’ve never been naked in front of anyone else before.”

“Please?” Remus just nodded in response and took Sirius’ shirt off first and threw it to the floor before slowly unbuttoning his own. He hesitated as he reached the last, knowing that Sirius would probably be disgusted and want him to leave. The last few times he had accidentally gotten a bit carried away and shown people his body, they had bolted. Sirius saw the fear in Remus’ eyes and for the first time since they had met, vulnerability. Sirius was almost privileged to have witnessed it. Instead of savouring the moment though, he got up until he was in front of Remus, both kneeling face-to-face on the bed and pushed Remus’ hands away from his shirt, replacing them with his own. “It’s okay,” he whispered into Remus’ skin as he leaned down and kissed his neck as he started pushing the shirt off his shoulders, slowly pulling it until it was completely off. Remus turned his face to the side so he wouldn’t have to see Sirius’ face when he saw what Remus really looked like.

Sirius however, was enticed by how beautiful Remus was. He looked over Remus’ naked, tanned body and his muscular frame. He also loved how Remus’ scars made him look complete, and rustic, like they were all an old holding an old story waiting to be told, and Sirius couldn’t wait to hear them. He gently ran his fingers over the healed, raised bumps of Remus’ scars and leaned down to kiss the largest one he could see just on Remus’ hip, which made him gasp.

When Remus turned back, he found Sirius facing him and smirking. “What are you so happy about?”

“You’re absolutely beautiful and you don’t even know it, and do you know what that means?” Sirius shuffled forward on his knees until they were pressed against each other, and ground into Remus, feeling bold.

“What does that mean?” Remus could almost not respond with how overwhelmed his body was being so close to Sirius’, which was unusual, because it had never been like that before with anybody else.

“That means I’m just going to have to show you how utterly gorgeous you are every day until you believe me.”

“I’m perfectly okay with that.” Then they were snogging each other senselessly, slipping and sliding together as their hands roamed, learning each other’s bodies in the short time they had. Remus then picked up the oil and slicked up his hands again before slowly putting a finger inside of Sirius while still kissing him to distract from any discomfort.

When they broke apart, Sirius smirked. “I’m not made of porcelain, you know? You can go faster, I usually start out with two.” 

Remus then raised an eyebrow but put a second finger alongside the first and started scissoring. “You sure this is alright?” 

“Oh yeah, that’s great.” Remus furrowed his brows. He usually got better than that with his hands, because that’s absolutely as far as he was willing to go with anyone else, so he was pretty damn amazing at it. He then remembered what Sirius actually thought about sex and figured that he probably thought that was it. Remus then smirked to himself as he pushed a third finger in and pushed a little deeper, making Sirius groan. Remus then started kissing him again and swallowing his sounds as he searched inside of him. When Sirius flung his head back and moaned loudly, grabbing onto Remus’ shoulders, he knew he had found that spot inside Sirius and pulled out his hand, ignoring the whine of disappointment as he did so.

“What did I just tell you about patience?” He then chuckled as he pushed Sirius back onto the bed so he was hovering over him again and pushed his oiled up cock inside of Sirius slowly, trying desperately hard not to just thrust in all the way. Sirius’ facial expression was a mixture of pain and pleasure as he clung to Remus’ arms so hard he was almost certain there would be bruises later. When he was fully sheathed inside, he stayed still for a few minutes, kissing Sirius’ skin softly and murmuring praises before Sirius adjusted and told Remus it was okay for him to move.

They started off slowly, Remus just softly rocking into Sirius while he kissed him deeply and swallowed his sounds. Remus hit that place inside Sirius every other thrust that made him arch his back and push back against Remus’ thrusts. At some point, Sirius had wrapped his legs around Remus, and was pushing him down with his heels in his back so he would go faster, and Remus obliged, moving to a faster, more frantic pace as he started fucking Sirius hard into his mattress. Sirius would have screamed in pleasure had he not been aware of the fact that if they were heard, he would probably be tortured, so he settled for just moaning Remus’ name into his pillow, or Remus’ mouth when he was offered the opportunity. 

When Remus’ thrusts got harder, Sirius held onto the wooden headboard behind him for leverage to push back and moved his other hand to Remus’ back and felt his fingers digging in as Remus now pounded into that spot inside him, and he might have even broken the skin, but he couldn’t feel anything other than blinding ecstasy and was focusing on trying to not to be too loud when Remus was making him feel so good. He pulled Remus down by the back of his neck so they were chest to chest as they rocked together and whispered to him. “I fucking love you, Remus. I love you so much. I want to be yours, only yours-“ he was cut off by his own moan by a particularly hard thrust as Remus came inside of him, with Sirius following shortly after.

They laid together for a little while, basking in the afterglow and catching their breath between lazy kisses. Eventually though, Remus sat up and rubbed his eyes, smiling as he did so. “You’re going to get yourself killed someday.”

“It’s not my fault I’m so irresistible that you couldn’t keep your hands off me, is it?” Sirius smirked and kneeled behind Remus as Remus sat on the side of the bed. He lowered his head and started kissing along Remus’ neck softly, nipping teasingly along the way, finding places that made Remus groan and expose more of his neck for Sirius to explore. 

“You should stop that if you don’t want to be ravaged right now, Mr Black.”

“Who says I don’t?”

“Your future wife.”

Sirius pulled back and grimaced. “Well, don’t you know how to kill the mood.”

Remus just laughed and stood up, turning to look at Sirius, and finding him pouting childishly with his arms crossed across his bare chest. Remus just shook his head before he started getting dressed again. “The mood needs to be killed unless you want your fiancé to find out you’re sleeping with your servant.”

“Correction, in love with. And I don’t know what to do, Remus.” Sirius shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

“I’ve been told it shouldn’t last too long.”

“What? Oh.” Sirius blushed and moved again, trying to find a position that didn’t put to much pressure on his burning arse. “That isn’t what I meant, though. What am I supposed to do about Bella? I can’t marry her, it’s wrong! I don’t even like her, never mind love her! Can’t we, I don’t know… run away?”

Remus sighed. “Then what? Even if we ran away, where could we go that wouldn’t recognise the Prince of the Black Kingdom and wouldn’t kill the werewolf who had stolen him? And what of your brother?” 

Sirius sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching Remus dress, until Remus was finished and he stood in front of Sirius and smiled at him sadly, putting his hand on his cheek and kissing him softly. “I love you too, Sirius, but it could never work.”

“We could take Reg with us, and go to James’. He’s a few kingdoms away but him and his parents would gladly take us in. They hate my family and they wouldn’t mind I’m sure of it.” Sirius held onto Remus hand and kissed his knuckles. “You have to have faith Remus. We can do this, I know it.”

“When do you suppose we carry out this grand get away, hm? Before or after you’ve consummated your marriage?” Remus asked angrily.

“Remus, are you jealous?”

“…”

“You are! I’m so glad you’re jealous because for a second there I totally thought you were going to let me go with that terrible awful woman and leave me here all alone. I can’t do it, and you know I can’t. We can do this together.” Sirius then grabbed Remus by the front of his shirt and pulled him into another long, deep kiss that had them Remus tangling his hands in Sirius’ hair. 

“SIRIUS?!” Sirius immediately broke of the kiss and stood up in front of Remus, like a guard dog at the sound of his father’s shout filling the room. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I did not raise you to be a filthy little queer now move out of the way so I can deal with this disgusting creature that weaselled it’s way into my castle.” Orion then stepped forward quickly to punch Remus, but Remus caught his hand and squeezed it until he heard a crack and a pained cry from Orion. 

Sirius watched as his father went to hit with his other arm and stepped in front of Remus, taking a hard punch to the rib that immediately made him go dizzy. His father didn’t seem to mind that he had taken Remus place though, and grabbed his hair, slamming his face into his knee, making his nose start to gush blood over his mouth and down his chin onto his chest. He then pulled him up, still by the hair and kneed him in the stomach where he had punched him, making him hear a similar cracking sound from before and start to feel faint as he was dropped to the ground. 

Remus had been watching it happen out of mostly shock, and tried to keep himself together, until his instinct seemed to kick in. With all the strength he could muster, he stepped over Sirius and punched Orion square in the face, sending him reeling back and clutching his nose. Remus followed him and grabbed his hair, much in the same way he had done to Sirius and punched him again, in the eye, making blood spurt from his nose onto Remus’ hand, and his eye swell up dramatically. He then pushed him to the floor and kicked him in the side, before straddling him and punching the living daylights out of him until he was just clinging onto consciousness. He then said in a dark and warning tone, “If you ever touch my mate again, you’ll wish that I killed you today. I want you to remember what you’ve done, and I want you to be a warning to any one else.” Remus searched down Orion’s side and plucked out the dagger from the belt he was wearing then plunged in straight into his shoulder, and watched as the blood slowly soaked through Orion’s expensive clothing, smiling as Orion couldn’t help a moan of pain. “Never go near him ever again, do you understand?” When Orion didn’t answer Remus twisted the small dagger until Orion let out a cry and nodded, sputtering out a yes through the blood running over his face, before passing out. “Good.”

Sirius watched the scene with horror, in silence on the floor. Beaten, naked and bloody like he had been many times before at the hands of his father. He then watched as Remus turned to him, a feral look and yellow glow in his eyes. He then watched as Remus’ expression changed as his eyes went back to the golden amber Sirius had fallen in love with, and looked back at the man he was on top of. He watched as he scrambled back from his father and stared at him with a frightened and guilty look. When Remus reached out to him, he flinched by instinct. Not because of what Remus had done, but because he always flinched when his father beat him. “Sirius I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- I’m not- My god, I really am a monster.” Remus then burst into tears and started looking frantically for a way out.

Sirius just got up, wincing from the pain it cause and caught Remus’ arm as he ran about, then pulled him close, and embraced him, pushing his head into his shoulder and letting Remus cry it out. “It’s okay Remus. You’re not a monster. You protected the one you love and that’s no crime, no great misdeed. What you did was brave. If you hadn’t stopped him, he would have killed me, I’m sure of it.”

They stayed like that until they heard footsteps coming up to the room and then pulled away from each other and looked terrified. 

“Master Sirius, is everything okay in there? You and your father were expected 15 minutes ago, your future fiancé is here.”

“Ah, yes. Everything is fine for me. Can’t say about Orion, though. Haven’t seen him since our meeting earlier today.”

“Thank you for the information, Sir. We’re expecting you in the main hall, please come down when you’re ready.” And with that the footsteps faded away, leaving both Sirius and Remus to let out a breathless laugh.

“You should really get dressed your highness. Can’t be kidnapping you in the nude, now can I?”

“So you’ll really go with me?”

“I don’t really have a choice now, do I?”

“How are we going to pull it off though, with Regulus and everything?”

“First we need to get you through this meeting, we’ll escape tonight. We’ll tell your mother that your father got an urgent message when he was with you and had to leave right away, didn’t have time to tell anybody. When everyone has gone me, you and Regulus will slip out of that way we went before, and we’ll make our way to that James you were speaking of via carriage, okay?”

“Right.”

“Good, now, let’s get some clothes on you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later found Sirius sitting at the high table next to his cousin, who couldn’t decide whether she wanted to sit and stare at him or inappropriately touch him under the table. Either way Sirius was extremely uncomfortable, more at the latter but still. He had told his mother what Remus had told him to, and to his surprise she didn’t question Orion’s absence any further. 

They had almost made it through the entire night, with Sirius joining in with idle chatter and pushing Bella’s hand back when she got a bit too bold. Remus had simply served dishes with the other servants and stood behind Sirius, replenishing his and Bellatrix’s drinks when they ran out. He left about an hour before everyone else, claiming illness, so that he could get things ready for him and Sirius to get away as soon as possible.

So, everything was going to plan, really. Until Bellatrix managed to catch Sirius on his way back up to his room and pinned him against a wall, resting a hand on the wall either side of his head. “It’s been a wonderful evening Sirius, but your father had assured me we’d be spending the night together. To get to know each other if you know what I mean…” She bit her lip and leaned in closer to Sirius as he turned his face to the side and laughed nervously.

“Are you telling me my father prostituted me out?”

“Of course not. We’re to be married and I want to know you’ll be able to… perform. If you can’t provide with the necessary things for a heir, you’re useless to me and to your family, so you might as well just take it. Don’t worry you’ll like it. All men like it off a woman.”

Just as she leaned in a bit too close for comfort, Remus rounded the corer, holding Sirius’ bedclothes to make it look like he was being prepared for bed. “Miss Lestrange, I apologise for interrupting but Mr Black has a very tight and ordered schedule for tomorrow. I’m sure that this can wait until tomorrow evening, yes?”

Bellatrix glared at Remus like he was insulting to her very being and reluctantly stepped back from Sirius but not before quickly moving forward and kissing him fully on the mouth, catching him off guard. When she pulled away she flicked her hair and pushed past Remus rudely, to which Remus carefully didn’t react. Until she’d gone at least. As soon as he heard that door shut at the end of the corridor, he was on Sirius like a flash, covering his mouth with is own and kissing him possessively to calm the beast inside of him that wanted to reclaim his mate after seeing someone else pursue him. If they’d had time, he would have just that, but as it were, they had no time to spare. 

When he pulled away from Sirius they were both smiling but still very aware of everything that needed to be done. Remus tugged on Sirius hand and pulled him to his room, where he proceeded to give Sirius an old bag full of things Remus thought he’d want and need and told him to go the carriage outside while he checked everything was in place for them to slip out quietly and unnoticed. 

Sirius followed the directions to the carriage that Remus had given him and was very surprised when he found Regulus inside already, looking nervous but lighting up when he saw his brother. “Sirius! Your friend is quite persuasive. I can’t believe you’re doing this. I can’t believe we’re doing this! I just have to say I really appreciate that you refused to leave me behind. I- I just- thank you. So much.” 

Sirius leaned forward and pulled Regulus into a hug. “I’d never let you stay here on your own. You deserve better than that, Reg and you should never believe that you don’t.”

“You’re right, Sirius. You deserve better, too. I’m sorry.”

“What for?” 

“The reason I’m here Sirius is because the only plan Remus could create involved him creating a distraction. We’d never get out of this godforsaken castle and survive if Remus didn’t stay and claim to have killed us. They’d be looking for us for life and he didn’t want that for you. He wanted so much better for you because he loved- loves you Sirius.”

“No!” Sirius immediately tried to throw himself out of the door, but not before Regulus managed to prick him with something that made him pass out almost instantly, going limp in Regulus’ arms. 

“I’m so sorry, Brother. We have to go now.” Regulus then banged on the roof as the carriage started and pulled off to the Potters’ kingdom.

When they arrived the next morning after travelling ridiculously fast, Sirius was still passed out and was carried by Prince James straight to the doctor in the castle, who tended to the wounds he had gained from his father the day before. Regulus was greeted with surprising warmth and shown around the castle by a few of the servants while Sirius slept soundly in the room he had already claimed years before.

When he woke up, James was by his bed and watching him anxiously. “James, I know that I’m gorgeous but you’ve got to stop staring at me in my sleep. People will start to talk.”

“Oh stop that. If Lily hears you saying things like that she’ll have my head. She already thinks that she has to compete with you for my affection.”

“She does.”

“Does not.”

“Who have you been watching sleep for the past I’m guessing few hours?”

“Point taken.” James smiled, thanking the gods that Sirius was all right. Or at least it seemed like he was. “I was told you give you this by your brother. Said it was from ‘him.’ I just thought that maybe you could tell me when you’re ready? You don’t have to but I want to help, Sirius. Your brother hasn’t said anything so don’t worry. I’ll be back later so you can have some time, okay?”

“Alright.” Sirius’ tone had slowly switched from the amused one he had when he took the letter from James and just held it in his hands for a while, looking at his name written on the front in beautiful, swirly writing and taking a deep breath before opening it. The letter read: 

Dear Sirius,

I didn’t want to lie to you, but I knew you’d have stayed here and been miserable if I didn’t do what I did. The fact of the matter is Sirius I’ve fallen for you. Terribly in fact. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything. Everything about you makes me want to smile and kiss your stupid gorgeous mouth. 

The funny thing about Love Sirius is that it is the most amazing, joyous, wonderful thing, but it also means sacrifice. Please don’t think that I didn’t come with you because I don’t love you, because I do. But I’m a monster and you don’t deserve that. You’re the best man I’ve ever met and you’re also so beautiful. I would give my life for you and I may very have to, but that’s okay. 

We were so close, weren’t we? I could imagine it in my head. Silly really, I never did know you for too long but I was positively smitten. I could see me and you in a little cottage, no castle, no servants, no guards. Just you and me. We could live off the land, or get us a nice little job in a small town. We’d get married and get a pair of rocking chairs. Yours would be flashy and have gold or something in it, like your throne. That was the first time I saw you on that throne. I remember thinking about how cheeky your little smile was and how fun it was going to be knowing you. Oh, and it was, it really was.

I’m writing this right now while you’re in the other room, passed out drunk. You don’t even know it yet, but I’m going to get you out of here, no matter what. I’ve seen the bruises, Sirius. I know what torture wounds look like and they really don’t suit you. We both know you deserve better, and I will give it to you, if it is the last thing I do. 

Love, Remus.  
P.S. It’s the night now, I guess. Oh lord I forgot all about this letter but I suppose everything’s become a reality now, hasn’t it? I never did think I could love you more than I did but then you had to go and be even more perfect didn’t you? I wish you didn’t have to get his letter, Sirius. I really do. Even now, as I’m writing I can only imagine the hurt and loss you’re feeling, and I’m so sorry. I wish I could be there to make it all go away but this way things can go to the way they always should have been. You have a family that loves you with your friend, and I guess you can build up from there. I must say though, I am glad I finally found a an worth dying for, and I’m so happy it was you.

Love (again and always) Remus.

 

As he finished reading, Sirius felt his body go cold and clung tight to the paper as if it would bring Remus back to him. Knowing his family, Remus would be dead by now, and if Sirius went back to seek vengeance for him, his death would have been for nothing. In that moment he could say that he truly loved and hated Remus at the same time. He had freed him, but trapped him at the same time. He could never love anybody the way he loved Remus, not in a million years. 

He cried to himself until he passed out again, and continued to do so for a few days, before James forced him to eat and go outside, but it never made him feel better. He sat awake for the next few days after watching the sunrise and sunset, and feeling the phantom hands of Remus as the colours melded together in the sky and his eyes drooped but wouldn’t close. 

When he finally slept, he slept for so may hours that he wasn’t sure who he was when he woke up but was swiftly reminded by the crushing loneliness. He knew he was being selfish. James and Regulus, and even Lily had tried to talk him out of his sadness, but he shrugged them off and told them he wanted to be alone. 

On the last night of the month, he sat on his window ledge and looked out at the empty golden fields, before he was broken put of his stupor by a loud howl and a dark figure running through the fields, clearly in pain and struggling to run. Sirius watched as it limped and fell around the fields, barrelling towards the castle ungracefully. With nothing else to do, Sirius decided that he would go and investigate, so he just climbed down the wall to the floor and followed where he had last seen the beast, not even remotely caring about how unsafe it was. He walked to the spot he had seen it last and looked around for about 10 minutes, before he saw the figure again, this time coming towards him slowly, but he wasn’t scared. In the moonlight, and up close he could now see that it was a rather large, grey and brown furred wolf, though most of the fur was red stained. There a few open wounds on the wolfs face, where people had clearly tried to hurt or kill it, and Sirius just felt sorry for it. 

As he moved forward, he thought he saw the wolf speed up and his suspicions were confirmed when he was knocked over, with the wolf collapsing on top of him with exhaustion and just laid on his, living his face and sniffing his neck. Instead of just pushing it off, Sirius stroked the fur down and tried to calm the beast. For the first time since he left home, he thought he had finally met a being feeling just as much pain. He didn’t know why or how, but he felt like this wolf knew what he was going through and was trying to comfort him, so he did the same back as best he could. After licking his face for a good while, the wolf finally fell asleep on him, and Sirius slowly went after it, not even noticing the full moon going out of his vision as his eyes closed. 

When he woke up, he could feel a heavy weight on his chest, though not as heavy as the one he had felt last night and woke up to find Remus laying there, naked as the day he was born, covered in scars, cuts, bruises, and blood but still breathing and clinging to Sirius for dear life, even while he slept. For a couple of minutes, Sirius thought he was still dreaming and reached down to run his fingers through Remus’ hair, to be met with a lazy morning smile and Remus flickering his blood-shot eyes open to look at Sirius before bursting into tears and pushing his face into Sirius’ clothed chest while Sirius embraced him, still unbelieving, before Remus sat up in Sirius’ lap and kissed him full on the lips. It was slow and loving and perfect and it was the thing that finally brought Sirius back into the world as he kissed back and held Remus closer t him while trying not to hurt him. 

When they pulled away from each other Sirius moved his thumbs over Remus’ cheeks, wiping away the tears and whispered to him softly, “don’t you ever do that to me again. I love you so much and I don’t want to live a life that you’re not in, even if it is a free one. Okay?” Remus just nodded and shivered in the cold, which made Sirius wrap his coat around him and pick him up bridal style, which he was sure Remus would taunt him for later. He carried him to the room James had put him in while a few doctors attended to him, and tried to leave so the doctors could do their work, but was stopped by Remus’ death grip on his hand. 

After about 2 hours of people fussing over him, and giving him medicine, and wrapping bandages round him, Remus got fed up and told them he was fine and that they could leave so he could talk to Sirius. When all of the staff were gone, Sirius laid on the bed beside him, still holding his hand and smiled brightly at him, almost believing he was in a wonderful dream. “Sirius. Your father is such a dick.”

Of all the things Sirius had expected Remus to say, that was not one of them, and the sheer shock of the statement made him laugh, with Remus chuckling after him. “Remus, I’m so glad you’re here and you’re okay. Well not okay because well look at you-“

“Charming as always.”

“Glad to know you’ve missed me too.”

“God Sirius you’re so clingy it’s only been a month.” Remus turned on his side and looked into Sirius’ silver-grey eyes, thankful that he now knew it wouldn’t be the last time and smiled back at him. 

“Oh shut up. How did you even get here and find me?”

At this Remus blushed a little and turned away from Sirius, muttering into the pillow.

“What?”

Remus huffed and turned back around. “I said I smelt you.”

“Oh, god am I really that bad?”

“I’m a werewolf you dunce. Got advanced senses and all that. Plus you’re kind of my… mate and I can smell you very distinctly over other things. You smell like leather and sugar and wet dog actually a lot of the time.”

“Well I try.” 

Just as Sirius went to kiss Remus again, James burst into he room looking frantic. “Sirius are you in here?! The doctors said you were al bloody and- Remus?”

“James?”

James looked at Remus happily while Remus just shook his head and laughed. “This is your best friend James? James Potter? I should have known.”

James plodded over to the side of the bed and enveloped Remus in a hug. “I haven’t seen you for years. You said you were coming back but you never did, why is that?”

“I’m a busy man, James.”

“And don’t I know it.” He then winked at Remus who smiled back and made Sirius a bit antsy.

“Wait, how do you two know each other? Remus don’t tell you and James...?”

“Fucked?” Again Sirius was taken aback by Remus’ bluntness but was fairly used to it by now so did not react. “Oh heavens no. No offense to you James, but he really isn’t my type, Sirius. Trust me, I’ve never slept with anybody else but you.”

James looked confused for a minute until it clicked. “So you’re the guy? Oh my god, you made Sirius cry!”

Remus just shook his head and retorted back at James. “I made you cry too, James don’t you remember. Really sore loser you are.”

“You cheated!”

“I didn’t cheat you just weren’t decent at the game.”

“Oh shut up. So does this mean you’ll be staying here with Sirius? You won’t have to go off again?”

“No I won’t. Also is it true you can turn into a deer?”

Remus instantly regretted that question as he found a ridiculously big stag pouncing on the bed not a second later, followed by a black shaggy dog as Sirius transformed along with James and pushed the big stag who fell clumsily off the bed as the dog growled softly and layed on top of Remus. 

When James transformed back he was laughing. “Possessive much, Padfoot?” To which the dog just snorted and licked Remus making him grimace.

“Sirius that’s disgusting you’re going to get drool everywhere!”

The next moment all he knew was Sirius human lips as they pressed to his as his body was covered entirely by Sirius’. James just rushed out of the room, swearing at Sirius and assuring him he had no desire to take Remus from him at all, but it didn’t stop Sirius from laying his claim.

“So I guess this is it, then. Me and you for the rest of time. How will you survive with just one lowly servant, your highness?”

“I guess I’ll just have to soldier on. Besides, I happen to find this servant particularly interesting, might even love him, you know?” 

“Well, isn’t this a happy coincidence, because he seems to love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tell me if I've got anything wrong, hope you enjoyed it :) I'll update as soon as possible  
> P.S my tumblr is: hopelesslydevotedtowolfstar (if you want me to try to write something for you, just drop it in my ask)


End file.
